


Cigarette Duet

by lalaloveyou



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Rightist Unity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaloveyou/pseuds/lalaloveyou
Summary: “I would take just about anyone I can get at this point, “he said, looking longingly at the sky like a silent-movie actor.“Then sleep with me, ““No.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Cigarette Duet

The new door to the tornado shelter would be replaced with bulletproof steel. 

She’d over-thought it one too many times, and if she were to stay in this batcave for the following weeks alone with an incel Natsoc she may as well feel somewhat more safe from the statist’s that were out to get them.

“Liberals get the bullet, “the commie would say when they lived together. Joseph’s guns and broad shoulders and bolshevik boots and hatred for the 1% scared her too much for her soon-to-be-home not to have bulletproof steel.

James was currently kneeled down, trying to pry off the frame of some old storm-cellar doors.

It was getting darker, and she took another swig of lukewarm liquor which she probably shouldn’t have done because alcohol made her nervous and dark forests were scary. If they were going to have to camp-out for the night, she knew she’d be too anxious to sleep, wondering what type of creatures could be wandering around a forest in Ontario and if the commie and traitor anarchist had found them. She didn’t particularly enjoy getting coked up alone, and James thought cocaine was degenerate, so that wasn’t an option either. Ah, whatever. She’d just try and black out.

“Put that down. I don’t want to hear you whining about a hangover tomorrow morning.”

“Okay,” she said, placing the bottle on the grass and pulling out a cigarette case.

The steel clanked and came off with a loud clatter, and he gently put both doors beside.

“I can’t install this all tonight, “said James. Butter-colored sunlight was gleaming through the spruce trees less and less, and although the sunset was a beautiful sight it was alluding to nighttime.

She pulled her coat tighter and lit her cigarette, James standing and brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

“You don’t know how trashy a woman looks with a cancer stick in her mouth, “he’d told her after her first drag, a disapproving sneer on his face.

“Oh, “she said, slightly rocking back and forth on the heels of her shoes. “Joseph did it every night. Did you address that?”

“Joseph’s a man, “he said and held his hand out expectantly.

“What?”

“I want one,”

She glared at him. 

“Ok, I guess.”

Upon grabbing it, he positioned it between his thumb and pointer finger and shakily lit it.

“Why are you holding it like that?”

“It’s how the Nazis held them before the replacement, “he puffed.

“Right.”  
A cricket started chirping distantly, it’s songs felt like a rhythmic whirring, and brief tranquility washed over her and the tenseness in her shoulders. She knew she might die soon when coming in confrontation with the moderates, but she felt so disconnected from that possibility at the moment, and having a cigarette, even if it was with a Nazi who wasn’t fond of her non-aryan heritage, was nice. She could think straighter with this...calmness, not jumping from thought to thought sporadically and she’d quickly come to the conclusion she enjoyed being around him.

“I wish we’d spent more time with each other before this fiasco, “she said, looking over at James. His lips were chapped and thin and smoke coiled from his mouth and above his head. ”We could’ve had a great unity together.”

“Men and women can’t just be friends,” he said, never really looking her in the eyes, just staring at some trees like they were an engaging TV screen, and she laughed.

“Well, that’s what most of my relationships with men consisted of in High School, “her calmness was starting to be replaced by a dreadful malaise, a sensation she usually got when recalling her Sophomore year and how it felt to be overweight and unliked romantically. She was kinder at the time, dare she say, a social democrat. She could hold numerous conversations regarding politics or social issues and was willing to pick up the interests of any potential boyfriends she could’ve had, but she still went as unnoticed as ever by boys.

“Yeah, well you were fat. Er, fatter than you are now.” He looked at her briefly and said, “You can change your weight, but not your height.”

“You’re literally 6 foot, “

“That’s average, which makes me short.”

She rolled her eyes and flicked the cigarette onto the ground, putting it out underneath her shoe.

“I would take just about anyone I can get at this point, “he said, looking longingly at the sky like a silent-movie actor.

“Then sleep with me, “

“No.”

She nodded and started walking back to their tent.

“Girls don’t date you because you’re not 6’3, Nazi.”

“Then why not, huh?”

“I don’t know, “she said, pausing at the entrance of their tent. “Maybe it’s because you reject all of their advances for a particular reason you won’t acknowledge?”

He walked towards her and leaned forward, and he had a warmth around him that contrasted sharply with how volatile his expression looked.

“What are you implying?”

“I mean, the happiest I’ve seen you is with the tankie. Maybe you want to be with him instead.”

“I’m not going to listen to some brown landwhale tell me I’m gay, “he said, and the smell of the cigarette she gave him lingered on his breath and reeked.

“I’m not even brown, I’m just brunette.”

Next thing she knew, he was grabbing her arm and pulling up her sleeve. James took the cigarette from his mouth and pressed it into her wrist. The burn was so bad that it felt cold and wet at first, and she cried out loud enough to startle some birds. She squirmed around in his grasp and started to cry while he refused to budge, and eventually, he let her go with a firm push to the ground.

He stomped back into their tent while she whimpered and choked back her tears.

While she rubbed aloe vera on the fresh scar as he slept, she started to wonder why she was tolerating this treatment again.

**Author's Note:**

> you don't deserve to be physically/mentally abused


End file.
